


Не пытайтесь починить меня (я не сломлен)

by Ksencha



Series: Переводы Ksencha [6]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksencha/pseuds/Ksencha
Summary: Автора данной работы попросили написать Клебеку, вытекающую из смерти Хейли, что и было сделано (хоть и автор любит Хейли).Честно говоря, это был бы единственный способ вернуть Ребекку в Новый Орлеан очень скоро, не так ли?Но может ли она и Клаус действительно исправить то, что было сломано? А должны ли они? Или они должны начать что-то новое?
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Rebekah Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson/Rebekah Mikaelson
Series: Переводы Ksencha [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877575
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't try to fix me (I'm not broken)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373062) by [Akira14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira14/pseuds/Akira14). 



# Don't try to fix me (I'm not broken) — Глава 1

Несмотря на всю его мощь, как первородного, так и гибрида, которая сделала его самым сильным существом в городе. Он был совершенно беспомощен перед лицом такой трагедии.

Его попытки были слабыми и почти смехотворными. К тому времени, как его кровь помогла восстановить сердце и легкие Хейли, ее печень и почки умирали. Несмотря на ее гены оборотня, она продолжала кровоточить так сильно, что простыни вскоре стали красными. Даже его последнее средство — превращение в вампира — оказалось безуспешным.

Хотя он полагал, что ему придется стать отцом одиночкой, в какой-то момент в жизни его дочери (Хейли была довольно жесткой, но она не была бессмертной, поэтому…), но никогда он не был настолько пессимистичен, чтобы думать, что это будет так скоро.

Он даже не был хорош в том, чтобы защитить ребенка от всех сумасшедших людей, которые хотели ее смерти.

От оборотней, которые пытались отомстить за Хейли. Похоже, что материнская смерть для них почти невозможна, поэтому в самом ребенке должно быть что-то злое — что-то смертельное для оборотней. Ведьмы и люди тоже пытались это сделать, но все они были жестоко убиты Элайджей.

— Никто не пытается причинить вред моей семье и их жизням. — Сказал он это, прежде чем вырвать их сердца из груди.

Нетрудно догадаться, что он подвел не только молодую девушку, но и их ребенка.

— Хоть ты и пробыла в этом мире меньше суток, я уже успел подвести тебя, не так ли?

— Ну что ж, Ник, это настоящий рекорд. Даже для тебя. — Говорит слишком знакомый голос, направляясь к колыбели.

Он не может прижать ее к стене, не рискуя разбудить ребенка, и после всех усилий, которые ему потребовались, чтобы заставить ее заснуть (он даже был вынужден спеть ей колыбельную, черт возьми!) он действительно хочет этого избежать.

С другой стороны, ничто не мешает ему напомнить ей, что он сделает все, чтобы она никогда не вернулась.

Возможно, он немного растерялся, не ожидая, что так скоро она вернется. Возможно, он вообще не в состоянии понять, как она узнала об этом затруднительном положении. Это не похоже на то, что она завела много друзей, которые могут постоянно информировать ее о том, что происходит в Новом Орлеане, особенно о том, что Женевьева контролирует ведьм, а Элайджа был занят тем, что различные фракции города не разрывают друг друга. Это не мешает ему забрать кол из белого дуба, и открыто угрожать ей. Ему даже безразлично, что она держит его дочь на руках и использует ребенка как щит против своей законной ярости.

— Скажи мне, сестра, почему бы мне не убить тебя прямо здесь, на месте? — Размышляет он, горько улыбаясь. — Я быстрее тебя, поэтому могу воткнуть этот кол прямо тебе в сердце, и она едва ли заметит.

К сожалению, Ребекка, кажется, не принимает его всерьез. Она совершенно невозмутимо отвечает:

— Потому что она уже потеряла свою мать, даже не имея возможности узнать ее получше… ты уверен, что хочешь избавиться и от ее тети тоже? — Да, он вполне уверен.

— Ну да, я нисколько не сомневаюсь, что упомянутая тетушка — чертова предательница, которая продаст кого угодно только ради своего последнего флирта. — Он еще не простил ее. Он никогда не простит ее, на самом деле, потому что это никогда не перестанет причинять боль.

— Тогда сделай это, Ник. Убей меня, мне все равно. Но мне надоело убегать от своей семьи, особенно когда самый молодой и слабый ее член нуждается во мне. Я не нарушу своего обещания Хейли.

О чем, черт возьми, она говорит? До сих пор они прекрасно обходились без нее, так почему же это должно измениться в свете последних событий? Им, блядь, не нужна ее помощь.

— А ты ей нужен? Неужели? Ты думаешь, что я не справлюсь сам? — Бормочет он, весьма возмущенный отсутствием родительских навыков, на которые она намекает. Учитывая шанс, что он будет потрясающим отцом, никто не должен утверждать иначе, если они не хотят умереть. Ребекка явно это делает, осмеливаясь появиться и сказать это.

— Нет, ты не можешь, и я тоже, и Элайджа, и ты это знаешь. То, что сделал с нами Майкл… от этого уже не вернешься. И я не говорю, что оскорбленные обязательно станут оскорбителями, потому что я верю, что ты можешь быть лучше, чем… для нее, по крайней мере. Я хочу сказать, что она заслуживает лучшего из нас, лучшего из всех, и, возможно, мы трое — вместе — можем быть немного менее сломлены. Ближе к семье, которую она заслуживает. Если только ты не доверяешь родственнику тех, кто пытался убить ее в ту же секунду, как она родилась. Если ты это сделаешь, ну… покончи с этим и убей меня.

Он мог бы убить ее, но не сделает этого. Не сейчас. Только не сегодня. Может быть, завтра. Прежде чем ребенок сможет полюбить ее, конечно, только для того, чтобы ее сердце было разбито. Кроме того, сейчас это было бы рискованно. Она не упадет без борьбы, и это наверняка разбудит малышку. Кроме того, то, что говорит Ребекка, на самом деле имеет большой смысл. Ему неприятно признавать это, но он достаточно человек, чтобы признать это.

— Я должен признать, что ты права, Ребекка, и в этом я с тобой согласен. Она заслуживает самого лучшего, и будет иметь его. Даже если это означает пощадить твою жизнь и позволить тебе жить ближе к ней. Тем не менее, я надеюсь, что ты никогда больше не войдешь в комнату, не в моем присутствии. И помни, что если у меня возникнет хоть малейшее подозрение, что ты снова замышляешь заговор против меня, я не буду так милосерден, как в прошлый раз. Я перешагну через мертвое тело Элайджи и заставлю тебя страдать за то, что ты заставила меня убить его только для того, чтобы избавиться от тебя. Я разорву тебя на мелкие кусочки и скормлю твою плоть волкам. — Он прижимает острый конец кола к ее ребрам, достаточно сильно, чтобы поцарапать ее, но не для того, чтобы заставить ее истекать кровью. — А это понятно?

— Понятно. — Она торжественно кивает, не сводя с него глаз, чтобы он мог прочесть на ее лице, что она получила его сообщение. Она знает, что это единственный шанс увидеть, как растет ее племянница, и она им воспользуется.

И неважно, что это означает — снова подчиниться воле Ника.

— Я буду терпеть твоё присутствие ради нее, но не испытывай моё малое терпение, сестра. Никогда не переходи мне дорогу и никогда не смей заговаривать со мной снова. Пройди через Элайджу, если ты хочешь приехать в гости. Кстати, делай это только тогда, когда я уеду из города. — Приказывает он, беря свою дочь из рук Ребекки и прижимая ее к своему сердцу. — А теперь почему бы тебе не пойти с Элайджей в городской совет и не показать им, что происходит, когда они посылают своих паршивых подчиненных, чтобы причинить вред моей дочери? Сделайте это запоминающимся, пожалуйста.

— Конечно, Никлаус. Они будут говорить о сегодняшнем вечере годами, приглушенными голосами, наполненными страхом. Мы покрасим весь город в красный цвет. Их кровью.


	2. Chapter 2

Нелегко быть в Новом Орлеане, когда его правитель ненавидит тебя до глубины души, и еще хуже, когда этот правитель чувствует себя противоречивым, потому что он хочет ненавидеть тебя, но он так очевидно не может.

Он не причинит тебе физического вреда, потому что не может причинить тебе вред. Однако он не прочь подвергнуться тонкой психологической пытке, которая позволит тебе понять, как сильно он хочет, чтобы ты собрала свои вещи и исчезла навсегда.

И все же, это хорошо для Ребекки. Она всегда знала, что это будет не прогулка в парке.

Клаус настолько не доверяет ей, что за ней повсюду следуют ночные или дневные сторожи? Окей. Жаль только, что они никогда не приближаются к ней. Она была бы не прочь пофлиртовать с самым симпатичным из них или поболтать с девушками и узнать, почему они в конечном итоге служат своему психопату-королю.

Она может выжить, имея жутких сталкеров.

Клаус приказал всем вампирам в Новом Орлеане — и любезно предложил всем другим вовлеченным сторонам, конечно, кто не посмеет ослушаться его после того, как первородные действительно покрасили город красной кровью — притвориться, что ее не существует. Нет проблем, когда есть хотя бы один человек, достаточно глупый, чтобы игнорировать этот приказ.

Глупец по имени Элайджа, который принял ее обратно с распростертыми объятиями. Который крепко обнял ее, поцеловал в лоб и вел себя так, будто она никогда не уходила (правда, он не сказал ей, что она пропустила, пока ее не было).

Их разговоры не всегда были успешными в облегчении одиночества, но она была благодарна ему за попытку. Она знала, что ослушаться Клауса было рискованно, что уже на следующий день он может получить кинжал в спину.

Это нелегко, но оно того стоит. Она может держать свою гордость под контролем, может быть призраком в своем старом доме, чтобы быть рядом с Рейн.

Принцесса с мальчишеским именем — она уверена, что Ник был непреклонен в своем выборе просто потому, что одно из его значений — «маленький король» — который смотрит на нее так, будто она повесила Луну и звезды из-за глупого лица, горько-сладкой колыбельной или особенно интересной истории перед сном.

К большому огорчению Элайджи и к ее радости (и Ник тоже, как она полагает), Рейн —любитель историй, заканчивающихся кровавыми убийствами. Она может заснуть, слушая, как ее дядя и тетя рассказывают о сотнях людей, которых они убили за эти века, но она начинает плакать в тот момент, когда она воспринимает «долго и счастливо».

Конечно, Ребекка не проводит достаточно времени со своей племянницей. Клаус редко покидает комплекс более чем на пару часов. Она берет то, что получает, а это все равно больше, чем могла бы надеяться. Это ведь только начало, не так ли?

Ник не собирается доверять ей, не говоря уже о том, чтобы простить ее, в ближайшее время, но она действительно начинает верить, что они могут снова стать семьей. Когда-нибудь.

Не та семья, о которой она мечтала больше тысячелетия, более извращенная, болезненная и сломленная, чем они осмеливались даже помыслить… Но она любит их — и они любят ее в ответ — больше всего на свете.

Кто-то сказал бы, что ожидание того, что Никлаус Майклсон похоронит топор войны, похоже на желание, чтобы Сальваторы поняли, что им никто не нужен, кроме друг друга (ну, конечно же, не Елена). Это было бы здорово для всех, но этого не произойдет.

И все же, никто бы не подумал, что тот же самый гибрид может когда-либо стать отцом. На самом деле довольно хорошим.

Если это не свидетельствует о том, что все действительно возможно, когда Клаус обеспокоен, что она не знает, что еще это может быть.

Все, что ей сейчас нужно, — это ждать так терпеливо, как только позволяет ее вспыльчивый характер.

Доверяя способности Элайджи контролировать повреждения, когда она терпит неудачу.

********************************************

Рейн — это зеница очей Элайджи, несмотря на то, что она избалованный маленький дьявол, который не может принять «нет» за ответ.

Она следует за ним повсюду, как утенок за матерью, и губы ее дрожат, когда он отчитывает ее за то, что она не подчинилась его приказу оставаться на месте, пока он не закончит разговор с подчиненными ее отца. Однако она слушает его, когда говорит о хороших манерах. Невежливость вызывает у Элайджи неудовольствие, и хотя он воздерживается от того, чтобы сделать ей выговор, насколько это возможно — он не ее отец, он должен напомнить себе — он смотрит на нее с такой холодностью, что одного этого достаточно, чтобы заставить ее вести себя хорошо.

Она ловит каждое его слово, когда он рассказывает ей об истории, философии и искусстве, взамен отвечая на каждый (даже самый глупый) вопрос, который приходит ей в голову об окружающем мире.

Он всегда считал, что знание и культура — это питание ума, и он единственный в семье, чей характер не настолько короток, чтобы он в конечном итоге набросился на Рейн в сотый раз «Почему?» (одно из ее самых первых слов, сразу после «Джаджа» и «папа» — и перед «нет» и «мое» — Клаус, должно быть, был в бешенстве из-за этого, и это так жаль, что Ребекки не было рядом, чтобы увидеть это…).

Она вознаграждается тем, что с ней обращаются почти как с равной, несмотря на ее юный возраст.

— Я всегда был слишком снисходителен к твоей матери, и все закончилось не так хорошо… я никогда не буду предполагать, что что-то находится за пределами твоего понимания, моя дорогая. Но не бойся ничего у меня спросить. Особенно если ты сомневаешься в мотивации моего поведения. — Сказал он однажды, когда она пожаловалась, что ее оставили в неведении относительно того, что происходит в городе.

Ребекка уверена, что немного ревнует к такому комплексу поклонения, но она отчасти понимает это. В конце концов, она вроде как чувствовала то же самое к Элайдже и Клаусу тоже, когда была маленькой. Хотя в то время они были даже не мужчинами, а просто невинными мальчиками. Ее маленький Ник, однако, не мог быть пугающим, даже если бы он попытался.

С другой стороны, человек, который сейчас правит городом, может быть более чем немного пугающим, даже не желая этого. Реббека понимает, что ее племянница боится огорчить отца, хотя и знает, что он никогда не поднимет на нее руку. И она, и Ник так и не научились держать язык за зубами, а иногда они говорили ей что-то слишком злобное только потому, что просыпались не с той стороны кровати. Неудивительно, что она избегает их, когда они в плохом настроении.

Однако она сомневается, что Ник так легко выдержит предубеждение своей дочери.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы Никлаус видел это так же, Ребекка. Вместо этого он обвиняет меня в том, что я «украл» его дочь. — Элайджа признается однажды, когда они покупают Рейн новый весенний гардероб.

Маленькой девочке трудно угодить, даже больше, чем ее родной тете. Это всегда довольно сложная задача, чтобы найти что-то, что она будет носить на самом деле, не бросая удар. Ребекка любит это в ней — она немного предвзята, хотя и любит почти все в этом ребенке. Кто говорит, что ее отец обвиняет Ребекку в попытке купить ее любовь через одежду (она научилась читать через строки своей племянницы, бормочущей).

— Мне нравится эта юбка, тетя Бекс, но еще больше я люблю тебя. — Вряд ли это может означать что-то другое, не так ли?

— Мне кажется, он выразился не так уж вежливо? — Спрашивает она, недоверчиво выгибая бровь.

— Нет, он сказал что-то вроде: «ты пытаешься проникнуть в ее сердце так же, как и в сердце ее матери», и продолжал намекать, что мой интерес к ней болезненен. Я ушел прежде, чем он успел сказать что-нибудь такое, о чем потом пожалел бы, прежде чем обвинил бы меня в растлении малолетних или еще в чем-нибудь. — Элайджа вздыхает.

— Он знает, что ты никогда этого не сделаешь… он просто параноик и собственник, как обычно. Что не так уж и плохо, учитывая, сколько у нас врагов. Я действительно удивлена, что он доверяет нам, мне в частности, достаточно, чтобы взять ее с собой в магазин.

— Ну, возможно, он все еще оправляется после твоего последнего спора на кладбище — и его полное выздоровление может занять десятилетия, но я знаю, что ты здесь, чтобы остаться, сестра, но он не сомневается в твоей любви к нашей племяннице. Я почти уверен, что он хочет попросить тебя организовать ее первый настоящий день рождения… в конце концов, та вечеринка, которую мы привыкли устраивать, не очень подходит для маленького ребенка. Попытайся изобразить удивление и почтение, если он может отбросить свою гордость и обиду ради Рейн и действительно попросит тебя, пожалуйста.

— Мне не придется притворяться, Элайджа. Если бы Ник попросил меня об этом, я бы очень много для тебя значила, и ты это знаешь.

— ЭТО МОЕ! Я ПЕРВЫМ ЕГО УВИДЕЛ!

— ОТПУСТИ ЕГО, КРЕСТЬЯНИН! — Они оба слышат пронзительный голос, доносящийся из конца прохода. Рейн, которая всего на пару шагов опережает их, увидела платье, которое она хочет для вечеринки, но какой-то другой мальчик добрался до него первым.

— Полегче теперь, Рейн. Леди не кричит, не вопит и не устраивает истерики.

Она толкает локтями, опускается на колени и пробивает себе путь сквозь ворота. Ребекка опускается на колени и держит племянницу за плечо, пытаясь успокоить ее.

— Разве я не права, Элайджа?

— Абсолютно. — Он кивает.

— Вы двое поощряете насилие? — В ужасе спрашивает мать мальчика.

— Мы поощряем выживание наиболее приспособленных. — Элайджа быстро придвигается к ней так близко, что может смотреть ей прямо в глаза. — А теперь иди и поищи тиару, достойную твоей молодой королевской особы. Мы позаботимся об этом.

Теперь Рейн ухмыляется, видя замешательство мальчика.

У нее самая лучшая семья на свете.

Даже не важно, что ее отец немного страшный. Он компенсирует это красивыми картинами, которые он рисует для нее, среди многих других вещей (которые теперь не приходят ей в голову, потому что она сосредоточена на том, чтобы получить проклятое платье).

Теперь, если бы только она могла помочь воссоединить тетю Бекс и папу… они любят друг друга почти так же сильно, как она любит дядю Джаю, она почти уверена в этом. Может быть, даже больше. Нет, это вроде как невозможно.

И все же, это глупо для них быть порознь, и она все исправит. Когда-нибудь.

Но только не сегодня. Сегодня все зависит только от нее. Может быть, как-нибудь в другой раз.

Скоро.

***********************************************

По правде говоря, для этого требуется больше десяти лет. Время не так уж много для бессмертного существа, это правда, но все же были времена, когда она почти потеряла надежду… теперь она рада, что не сделала этого.

Мало-помалу Ник начал воспринимать ее присутствие как нечто большее, чем просто досадную помеху. Он осмеливался думать, что она могла бы, по крайней мере, действовать только в интересах его дочери, и поэтому он вовлек ее немного больше в вопросы городского правительства. Без того, чтобы Элайджа дышал ей в затылок и все перепроверял.

Он действительно попросил ее позаботиться о четвертом дне рождения Рейн, и о каждом последующем. Теперь, когда шестнадцатое число быстро приближается, он хочет, чтобы оно стало событием года… Без смущения, черт возьми, его дочери или убийства друга/подруги, о которых она никогда не смела ему рассказать, как сделал бы любой гордый отец.

— В последний раз повторяю, Ребекка, она ни с кем не встречается. — Он закатывает глаза и вздыхает.

— Учитывая то, что ты сделал с моими поклонниками, почему ты так уверен, что она не боится за жизнь своего возлюбленного? — Она указывает на это без всякого жара или возмущения в своем заявлении.

— Извините меня, но я доверяю ее суждению о сердечных делах. Она слишком молода, чтобы знать что-нибудь о любви, поэтому ее очаровательная влюбленность в нашего брата, и она знает все это слишком хорошо.

— Разве мы не живые — «живые» за неимением лучшего термина, ну ты знаешь — доказательство того, что ты никогда не был достаточно взрослым, чтобы знать что-нибудь об этом, Ник? — Она кусает губы, не зная, как он отреагирует, если ее окликнут этим именем. Он никогда не позволял ей называть себя иначе, чем Клаус, не «брат» и уж точно не «Ник».

— Ну, это ей еще предстоит понять. Однако я не хочу начинать спорить с ней о том, что свидания будут отложены до… Никогда, насколько это касается меня. — Он улыбается, призывая ее опровергнуть его доводы.

— Скажи мне, когда ты будешь обсуждать это, брат. Держу пари, это будет весело.

— Разве тебе не нравится мое отчаяние? — Клаус качает головой. — Ты узнаешь, когда это произойдет. Если только ты не планируешь снова уехать.

— Меня вроде как вынудили сделать этот выбор, ты знаешь, — прежде чем они успевают вступить в жаркий спор, которого оба предпочитают избегать, их прерывают двое других людей, спорящих во внутреннем дворике.

— Я делаю то, что хочу, Элайджа. Хватит пытаться испортить мне вечеринку!

— Пожалуйста, умоляю тебя, образумься и веди себя соответственно. Ты не можешь приглашать людей, которые не знакомы ни со мной, ни с твоим отцом, ни с твоей тетей.

— Ты не имеешь права говорить, что делать или не делать. Ты же не мой отец!

— А ты не скажешь ей, чтобы она перестала неуважительно относиться к тому, кто старше и мудрее ее?

— В них обоих есть смысл. Я не позволю какому-то незнакомцу войти в мой дом, но Элайджа не имеет власти над моей дочерью… — они говорят шепотом, так как оба подслушивают разговор, их предыдущая ссора почти забыта.

— Ты просто гомофобный придурок, который думает, что я опозорю свою семью, приведя сюда свою девушку. Ну, знаешь что? Она придет, и ты ничего не сможешь с этим поделать!

— Я же тебе говорила! — Говорит Ребекка, произнося эти слова одними губами.

— Так ты знала? — Он откидывается назад, весь побагровев.

— Нет, я просто предположила, что она была слишком потрясающей, чтобы все еще быть одной. А теперь, тише. — Уточняет она так громко, что ее слышит только Клаус.

— Речь, Рейн. Я не прожил и тысячи лет, чтобы заботиться о гендере, когда речь заходит о любви. Я только хочу выяснить намерения этой особы, прежде чем приглашать ее в наш дом. Однако если ты предпочитаешь обсудить это с твоим отцом… не ожидай, что я встану на твою сторону и скрою это от него. Вообще-то, ты уже должна была заметить, что я привел тебя прямо в его зону слышимости, верно?

Ха, девушке еще предстоит многое узнать об их коварном способе раскрывать чужие секреты. А также тот факт, что Элайджа и вполовину не так справедлив, как он хочет, чтобы мир поверил.

— Что…? Как в этом чертовом… блин. Я официально ненавижу тебя. Ты это слышал, папа? Я ненавижу твоего напыщенного манипулирующего придурка старшего брата.

Прежде чем Клаус может присоединиться к ним и разорвать свою дочь на части, Ребекка останавливает его, встав у него на пути.

— Уйди, — приказывает он.

— Ты расстроен, Ник, и если ты сейчас пойдешь и поговоришь с ней, у нее будет только одно подтверждение, что она была права, держа это в секрете. Так почему бы мне не помочь вытащить проклятое имя этой бесславной подруги из нее, а затем запустить некоторые проверки прошлого? Таким образом, она только частично обвинит вас, если мне удастся отпугнуть ребенка. — Она сомневается, что он слышал хоть что-нибудь из того, что она сказала, но она должна была попытаться.

— Окей. — Говорит он, застав ее совершенно врасплох. — У тебя есть время до сегодняшнего вечера. Если я не получу отчет о семейной ситуации этого человека, его доходах и отношениях, я буду заниматься этим сам.

— Спасибо. — Ребекка радостно улыбается, с восторгом глядя на новую — менее импульсивную и более доверчивую — сторону своего брата. Она показывает ему свою благодарность с объятиями.

— Разве мы не слишком взрослые для этого, дорогая? Если ты хочешь поблагодарить меня, я с радостью приму твой поцелуй. — Он целует ее в щеку, слишком близко к уголку губ, чтобы это был невинный знак привязанности.

— Я буду иметь это в виду. — Она умудряется ответить, прежде чем войти в комнату совершенно ошарашенной.

Что, черт возьми, Ник имеет в виду сейчас?


End file.
